fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Kilala is Wet
One evening, it was raining outside the Steilen residence and thunder crashed every twenty five seconds. Lampwick and Isabella Garcia Shapiro were supposed to be getting Kilala from Rei's house as a favor from Tulio, but were distracted because Isabella had been playing video games and Lampwick had been eating junk food. "Oh, yeah! Oh, yeah! I'm gonna get you!" said Isabella as she pressed the buttons. "Jump the mushroom." said Lampwick as he ate a squirt of chocolate syrup. "I'll jump the mushroom when it's mushroom jumping time!" said Isabella with a glare. She went back to her game and Lampwick ate another squirt of chocolate syrup. Suddenly, the front door opened and thunder crashed loudly. Kilala slammed the door hard and glared at Lampwick and Isabella. "Hello!?" She angrily stomped toward them, but they did not notice her. "HELLO!?!?" she shouted again. Lampwick noticed her this time. "Oh, yeah. This is for you." said Lampwick, giving her an umbrella that they were also supposed to give her earlier and returned to a twenty pound bag of potato chips. The front door opened again. "Hi." said Tulio, as he came into the house. Thunder crashed outside again. He noticed Kilala, dripping and wet as he gasped in shock. "You okay?" "I'm wet." said Kilala, shivering with angry tears. Tulio gasped in shock. "Don't say anything. Leave everything to me. I'll take care of it. Trust me." He moved madly towards Lampwick and Isabella, who did not notice him. "Lampwick! Isabella!" he shouted. Lampwick and Isabella did not listen. He started by taking the bag of chips from Lampwick. "Hey!" said Lampwick as he took it. He picked up the remote and switched off the television. Isabella gasped in shock. "What up with that!?" Tulio gave them a stern look. "One thing. I specifically told you to do one thing for me. Look at Isabella." Isabella nodded glumly. "She's wet." said Isabella. Tulio rolled his eyes in disapproval. "Everyone can see I'm wet, you big bully!" said Kilala. "Shh!" Tulio shooshed her. He looked back at Lampwick and Isabella. "You were apparently too busy to get her from Rei's house, but were NOT too busy to play video games all day..." "Isabella..." Lampwick started, scowling at Isabella. "...or sit around, smuggling twenty pounds of junk food." Tulio finished. "Lampwick!" Isabella snapped, glaring at Lampwick. "I keep telling you they are bad people!" said Kilala. "Well," said Tulio, looking even more stern. "Do you have anything to say for yourselves?" Lampwick grunted. "Actually, yes. All these video games we play and all this junk food we eat can't be good for our health." "We should go outside more often." said Isabella. "Both of you, go upstairs. You're grounded tonight." "But it's Saturday night." said Lampwick. "I'm supposed to be at the amusement park with my friend Pinocchio." "You're as evil as Dr. Doofenshmirtz!" shouted Isabella angrily. "Both of you apologize to Kilala and go upstairs." said Tulio sternly. Lampwick and Isabella had no choice. Before they passed Kilala, they stopped. "Sorry." said Lampwick. "I'm sorry." said Isabella. Kilala said nothing. She shook her head haphazardly, spraying water from the rain at them. Lampwick and Isabella proceeded to their rooms in shame. "Kilala, Kilala," said Tulio. "Sorry you had to see that. It's going to be all right. I'll have you out of these wet clothes in no time." Kilala nodded as he took her to have a change of clothes. Category:X Is Wet